herofandomcom-20200223-history
Paul the Llama
Paul the Llama is the deuteragonist of Llamas with Hats. He possesses a strong disapproval of Carl's horrific actions and the mixture of shock and annoyance towards Carl's sociopathic behavior is evident in his tone of voice. He was voiced by series creator, Jason Steele. History First Incident Paul notices a human corpse inside their house and is shocked. Carl explains his murder of the man and how he ate his hands, shocking Paul, as he had never done this in the past. Cruise Ship Massacre Paul is shocked at the sight of the destruction of the cruise after Carl killed everyone on it and they are standing on a bloodied lifeboat. Paul notices that there are no other lifeboats seen and Carl explains that he put lots of holes in them and there are no survivors. Toppling the South American Government Paul's vacation is ruined after Carl toppled the South American government, made a huge fan while killing the resistance leader with it, and swallowed a hotel bartender whole. Carl explains that he has orphan meat to build a meat dragon and Paul accepts that this is the norm for Carl. Carl also becomes confused by his gender, because of his hat. The Nuke and the Faces Paul complains about the muddy tracks Carl made on the floor carpet and he claims that there is an impostor before an explosion occurs, shocking Paul. Carl indirectly states that it's his birthday and sends a bunch of dismembered faces tied to balloons down, disgusting Paul immensely. Carl also explains that he's a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence and wonders why Paul keeps forgetting that. Collecting Baby Hands Paul asks Carl what he's done today. Everything seemed harmless until a ripped fabric of space-time appears between them and countless baby hands fall out of it. Paul is surprised that it wasn't as bad and wonders why all the hands were white, to which Carl explains "Whitey's gotta pay with baby hands". The Meat Dragon Paul has had enough of Carl's murderous actions and decides to move out when Carl installs a meat conveyor known as an orphan stomper. They argue with each other until the dragon reveals itself, to which Paul nonchalantly replies that it's horrifying. The Paul Mask Carl is losing his mind and makes a mask of Paul, which is not as grumpy-looking as Paul's face and is starting to lose his mind without his company. After presumably killing a sheep acting like Paul, Carl tries to reconcile with Paul, but he refuses. Carl explains that he disguised himself as a brutal Russian dictator known as "Nikolai Sponagoff" and how he burned his house down. The swan piano then crashes into his room, much to his displeasure. Carl has completely lost his mind and the mask seemingly comes to life, which aids him on his quest to wipe out the entire human population, killing Paul. Carl searches for Paul and finds his skeletal remains, prompting him to commit suicide. Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Incompetent Category:Grey Zone Category:Outright Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic